Story:Star Trek: Columbia/The Price of Anything/Act One
The Columbia is traveling at warp four point two. On the bridge Captain Martin is sitting in the chair thinking. Commander Nelson looks at his console. Captain sensors have been picking up something on the long range scanners Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console and then at her. Lieutenant Lao looks at her console. Something is out there, sir, tracking us, matching our speed and heading, something which does not fully register on our instruments Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Martin. She looks at her. Since there is no known natural phenomenon capable of travel at warp velocities, there are but two possibilities, either it is a sensor malfunction, another ship is following us covertly Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Lao looks at her console. It is not a sensor malfunction Captain we checked them at our last stop at Earth Spacedock Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at Captain Martin. She goes back to her chair. Agreed Captain Martin says as she looks at Lao. Ensign T'Ro turns to her. But Captain, if it is a Romulan ship, with their cloaking device we shouldn't pick them up at all Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at her. Commander Williams looks at him. Unless they're pulling so much power for something else that they can't fully cloak Commander Williams says as she looks at him. He raised an eyebrow. Like what? Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at them. Katie looks at him. Ask the Romulans, if it is the Romulans Commander Williams says as she looks at him. Captain Martin turns to Lieutenant Lao. Lieutenant, continue monitoring the precise position of the echo, any sudden change in its behavior, initiate tactical alert Captain Martin says as she looks at her and sat in the Captain's chair. Lieutenant Lao looks at her. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Lao says as she inputs commands into the tactical console. The Columbia is at warp speed. In the mess hall there's a dinner party for the delegates each table has different foods of the delegates. So Minister what can we expect to the new charter? Commander Nelson says as he looks at him. Samuels looks at him. Hopefully peace with the Vulcans, Andor, and Tellar we hope to better defend ourselves from our new foes the Romulan Star Empire Minister Samuels says as he looks at Commander Nelson. Brianna looks at him. Minister Samuels you seem to enjoy my ship? Brianna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It's very interesting ship Captain and thanks for escorting us to the press conference Minister Samuels says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Your welcome Minister Brianna says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. You and your crew five days out here have done a lot of good next to the crew of Enterprise Minister Samuels says as he looks at her. On the bridge Lieutenant Lao is sitting in the Captain's chair while Captain Martin and the others are having the dinner party. Shrun and T'Ro walks out of the lift and take their consoles after the relieft officers left the two consoles and went back to the situation room. I enjoyed chatting with Ambassador Soval his insight on Vulcan embassy is very interesting Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at Lao and Shrun. Then ship judders. In the mess hall Captain Martin walks over to the com panel and presses the button on it. Martin to bridge report Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. Something is shooting at us Lieutenant Lao says over the com. The Columbia is at warp as a Romulan warbird fires at the NX-class hitting the hull plating. On the bridge Captain Martin walks onto the bridge along with Commander Nelson. Report? Captain Martin says as she looks at Lao. She looks at her. One Romulan warbird decloaked hull plating is down to 78% Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her. More weapons fire. Plating is down another 12% Lieutenant Lao reports as she looks at her console. Ensign T'Ro looks at his console. Our warp field's destabilizing, we're dropping to impulse Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin turns to Lao. Return fire target their power grid Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Lao. She inputs commands into the tactical console. The Columbia fires aft torpedoes at the approaching warbird but one misses and two strikes it's shield bubble as it moves in and fires at the Columbia's port nacelle causing it to vent plasma. On the bridge several showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD in the situation room. Hull plating is down to 10% it's starting to depolarize Captain Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin sits in the Captain's Chair. Bridge to engineering, Katie we could use warp right about now Captain Martin says as the ship takes another hit sending a huge shower of debris flying from the Communications console sending Shrun to the deck as coolant spews from it. Hullplating is offline Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her console read out and then at Captain Martin. Commander Nelson activates the com. Sickbay medical emergency main bridge Commander Nelson says as he spoke into the com. He goes back to his chair and then looks at his console. Captain there's a nebula at the edge of this system feeding coordinates to the helm Commander Nelson says as he's inputting commands into his console. T'Ro looks at his console. Confirmed Captain we can be there in an hour Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at his console and turns to Captain Martin. She looks at him. Go T'Ro Captain Martin says as she sat back into her chair. He inputs commands into the helm. Columbia speeds towards the Nebula with the warbird trailing behind it. On the bridge Minister Samuels walks onto the bridge and looks at Captain Martin. What the hell is going on? Minister Samuels says as he looks at her. She turns to him. Minister you and the other delegates should be in your quarters where it's safe Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We were on our way when we felt the ship vibrate underneath our feet Minister Samuels says as he looks at her. T'Ro reads off the distance into the nebula. We're 30 hours until we get into the nebula cloud ma'am Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at his console then turns to the Captain. Then Commander Nelson reports. Romulan warbird has veered off and it taking a holding pattern to where we entered the nebula cloud Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console then at her. She looks at him. Keep me posted on the warbird, damage control teams head to decks C-D coordinate damage reports with first officer I'll be in my ready room Captain Martin says as she looks at Commander Nelson. She enters the ready room as Minister Samuels looks at Commander Nelson. That woman needs to understand that we're on a time table Minister Samuels says as he looks at Commander Nelson. He looks at him. Lieutenant Lao escort Minister Samuels off the Bridge and to his quarters Commander Nelson says as he looks at Minister Samuels and then at Lieutenant Lao. She gets up from her station. I'd be happy to sir Mr. Samuels follow me if you will Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at him. He walks into the lift as Lieutenant Lao follows him and the doors closed.